powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: The Birth
is the first episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the first of an opening two-parter. Synopsis When Witch Bandora is revived upon returning to Earth after 170 Million years, Mysterious Wizard Barza must revive the five legendary heroes in modern times to take her down as the Zyuranger. Plot At an apartment complex known as the Sakura Condominium, an old man is sweeping the ground greeting the kids who leave for the day and telling them to study. As he does, a news report reveals that a space shuttle that had launched from Earth the previous day is now in the orbit of the planet Nemesis as it approaches after an orbit of 230 million years. The shuttle is not only approaching the planet but contains two child astronauts, Satoru Yoshimura & Yumiko Nishida; Yumiko notes to Satoru their approach to Nemesis as Satoru marvels at the world. The shuttle enters into Nemesis' orbit with ease; but on Earth the old man races up as he overhears the landing as his ear turns into a pointed one. Upon the planet, the astronauts see nothing on the world, understanding how it's a wasteland. Suddenly, they spy a red glimmer far in the dunes which they rush to investigate. The duo discover a large canister and investigate as the gem glows; one touches it even as the old man yells that this is "the seal" and they shouldn't open it; but they do, releasing an army of creatures from within: an orc named Bookback, a vampire named Tottopack, a leprechaun named Pleprechaun and a griffon named Grifforzer. Bookback yells for "Bandora" to awaken, revealing a witch who had just woken as if from a nap. When asking how long she was asleep, Tottopack and Bookback argue over the calculator as Pleprechaun yells at them for always doing this; Tottopack calculates that Bandora was out for 170 million years, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Angry that the seal kept her out for so long, Bandora shoots the canister, scaring the astronauts while noticing they were the ones who rescued her, breathing a harsh breath towards them throwing them off the planet. Bandora turns to the sky and notices her old home of Earth stating that she has returned for her revenge after 170 million years. On Earth, the people notice a skyscraper suddenly moving through the streets shocking them as it wrecks the ground below them and chases away the office workers. Several other buildings likewise move until they come together in an alignment as the Tower Building flies into space to the shock of the news reporters until it comes down with a massive castle on top of the skyscraper: the "Bandora Palace". The news reporter continues to report, stating the structure looks like Gaudi's Sagrada Familia in Barcelona until Bandora and Grifforzer emerge, the witch laughing manically and declaring to humanity that she is the most powerful with of all time and she'll turn the Earth into a desolate wasteland; a "stupid rock". Bandora declares humanity as stupid in believing in love and they should hate and kill each other to their own destruction before firing her wand at buildings destroying it. Spying the old man from the Sakura Condominium, Bandora greets him after a long time as the "White Wizard Barza", forcing him to transform into his true sage form and attempt to attack her; but Bandora reminds Barza that she defeated him and stole his spells; before using a hose and wrapping it around the sage and turning it into a snake. Barza breaks it and Bandora compliments him for still keeping some magic as the sage states the Earth is filled with love and hope and this isn't a world for her. However Bandora mocks him stating that she still has the two children and the space shuttle as the kids yell out while Tottopack and Bookback set them up under a trap to be smashed by a weighted ball. Bookback is instructed to move a magnifier in front of a rope to let it burn to smash the kids with the ball as Bandora declares she hates children to Barza. She declares that in an hour the rope will snap and the children will be squashed while challenging Barza to come and stop her and disappearing. Angered by Bandora's challenge, Barza enters into an elevator at his complex and remarks he has secret weapons to use as well. Pressing several buttons in the elevator, he heads downwards until he hits 100 floors beneath the surface, revealing a huge ancient temple with statues to the great guardian dinosaurs. Barza declares to the statues that it is time to awaken the ancient warriors and that justice will defeat evil and restore peace to Earth. Entering into another chamber, he searches for a key and opens up the chambers for each warrior who had been resting in sealed slabs before reawakening and appearing in the real world: the black knight of the Sharma Tribe, Goushi; the yellow knight of the Dime Tribe, Boi; the pink princess of the Lithia Tribe, Mei & the blue knight of the Etoffe Tribe, Dan. Barza heads to awaken the final, Red member but the key breaks, forcing the others to worry about needing to do something for their last member. Goushi and Boi charge to open the door while Barza worries about saving the two children; telling the Zyuranger to save them while he handles the final warrior. Meanwhile, Yumiko cries as the weight draws closer to the children as Satoru tries to calm her and Bandora mocks them to cry, stating she loves listening to their cries. Bookback informs the witch that weirdoes are approaching, which Bandora identifies as knights of the five tribes as they charge towards the castle. Bandora notes that they were sleeping waiting for her return. The knights approach Bandora Castle charging in, but appear by the ocean without warning. Without warning, small gray creatures pop out of the ground. The creatures seem to play around as they're identified as mud dolls before slamming the Rangers. Bandora appears as a picture from the ocean and zaps the four knights before firing an electric attack and casting them away as Barza continues to try and reopen the last knight's tomb. The knights end up in a cityscape locked in a cage as they yell for their escape while Tottopack and Bookback torment them and alight fire to cook them. Goushi tells Mei to shoot an arrow out of the cage, which seems to miss as the rope holding the weight burns, making the children more scared. Tottopack spins the cage to cook the Rangers as time nearly runs out and Barza continues to fret. However without warning, beams emerge from the Guardian Beast's eyes and hit the tyrannosaur door, opening it as the knight immediately leaps out and frees his partners from the cage in Bandora's castle. Tottopack asks his name and he introduces himself as Geki, prince of the Yamato Tribe. As Geki frees them, Grifforzer swoops down to attack throwing them aside as the five knights take on the Golems in the room. Grifforzer attacks Geki as Barza yells at the five to come outside and transform with the medals that he has for them, throwing them towards the castle as they catch them and fall down towards the ground, combining them with their Dino Bucklers and transforming into the Zyuranger: Geki the Tyrannoranger, Goushi the Mammothranger, Dan the Triceraranger, Boi the Tigerranger and Mei the Pteraranger. Once transformed, Grifforzer and the Golems attack once again, the team fighting them even as they continue to reform with their defeats. In the castle, Satoru and Yumiko continue to cower at their pending doom; while outside, Grifforzer continues to attack Geki. Using his Ranger sword, Geki slashes at the griffin while instructing Dan and Mei to save the children. As the ball continues to fall, Dan throws Mei into the air as the ball falls, allowing her to grab the shuttle and save the children. But without warning, a giant hand bursts through the castle, throwing the two Zyuranger off and grabbing the shuttle! Dan and Mei yell at it to return the shuttle as the giant, known as Dora Titan, stares down at them. Geki wonders what the creature is as Dora Titan attacks the Zyuranger before vanishing, making the Rangers worried. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Astronauts: , *TV Announcer: , *Child: Errors to be added Notes *This was the first Sentai episode to be adapted into a Power Rangers (series). DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also (Rangers, Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora, Zordon/Barza & Goldar/Grifforzer's debut) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura